


No Choice (I Know)

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dark Peter, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Kiss, Gun Violence, Implied Incest, M/M, Murder, Peter is a scared guilty boy he doesn’t mean it, kissing to hide from the cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: The gun had been a gift. Something he’d received for his sixteenth birthday, although something so deadly wasn’t typically a good choice for a teenager.But he had gotten it anyways. Because it had belonged to his dad who he could hardly even remember.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 32
Collections: Starker Devil All The Time Event





	No Choice (I Know)

The gun had been a gift. Something he’d received for his sixteenth birthday, although something so deadly wasn’t typically a good choice for a teenager.

But he had gotten it anyways. Because it had belonged to his dad who he could hardly even remember.

The man had been assumed in an accident overseas when he was just a couple years old. Peter only had the barest memory of him; a warm smile, honey brown eyes that nearly matched his own, a comforting hug.

Then soon after, his mom was gone too. So May and Ben did their best to keep any mention of his parents out of the house. They were his parents now and that was that.

No family photos, no mention by name, no nothing.

But Ben had given him the gun anyways. Just to have some small piece of his dad.

As if that really made up for anything.

That gun had gone on to haunt him, reminding him of that bad he had done. Its taken shots haunting his dreams whether asleep or otherwise.

Peter didn’t ever want to use the gun again. He didn’t even want to touch it.

But life couldn’t even seem to go the way he planned. So there he was, the very thing he hated aimed at yet another potential victim.

He didn’t want to kill. Not after the first one. But he just didn’t have a choice sometimes.

The man was bigger than him and had a nasty glint in his eyes that told Peter only one of them would make it out alive.

The young man was backed into a corner. There was nowhere else to go. His hands trembled as his finger stayed on the trigger, daring the other man to come any closer.

“Please,” Peter begged again. “Don’t make me do this!”

The other man stepped closer, mouth opening to say something. But no words came out because as soon as Peter deemed him ‘too close’ he pulled the trigger.

The man was dead before he could even gather what happened, eyes frozen wide as his body dropped to the ground.

There was silence for a moment. Or maybe that was just because of the ringing in Peter’s ears from the gunshot.

He was frozen in place, breathing heavily as he stared. He had done it again. Fuck, he had done it again.

Fresh guilt and the newly copper scented air caused Peter’s stomach to turn harshly and he worried that he really would throw up.

It took him a moment to calm himself down enough to step around the limp and lifeless body in order to get out of the alley. He didn’t need to be caught when he had no other choice. But the cops wouldn’t see it that way.

So he quickly shoved the gun into the waistband of his pants before getting out of there quickly, blood chilling when he heard police sirens on the street just a bit behind him.

He began to panic, cutting to a side street when he heard people running. He didn’t know if they knew it was him, but he was terrified at the possibility that they did.

Then he had his wrist grabbed and he nearly screamed, looking up at his assumed attacker.

The man just smiled at him, giving him a wink. “Just trust me,” he whispered, pressing Peter’s back to the wall and shielding the young man’s body with his own.

Peter felt his cap get pulled off and hidden between them and that was all that he registered before he was shocked by the insistent press of lips on his own.

When he tried to pull away the other man dropped his lips to Peter’s ear. “Just trust me,” he repeated, voice a whisper. “I know what you did. I know they’re trying to find you. They’ll pass right by in a second.”

Peter shuddered, but nodded. He kissed the man again, trying to focus on how good a kisser the man was instead of how sick he felt.

And the other man was incredible, he kissed Peter like he actually meant it and like he wasn’t disgusted by him. Even though he knew what was happening.

After they heard the cops pass and waited a couple minutes for good measure, the stranger finally pulled away.

“Sorry about that,” he told him, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “I’m Tony by the way.”

Peter was fairly stunned. “Why did you want to keep me from getting caught?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Because I’ve heard about you. And what you’ve done. And I know it’s not your fault.” Tony’s expression softened. “And I never thought I’d have the chance to actually talk to you so I had to take the opportunity.”

The younger man still seemed skeptical, but made no attempt to run away. “How do you know anything? I’ve never been caught. No one knows for sure it was me.” And he was completely giving himself away. Good job, dumbass.

The man - Tony - chuckled. “I’m something of a genius, kid. I had it narrowed down to you as soon as I heard about the case. But anyways. Let’s head back to my building and I’ll hire up some lawyers to defend you. We’ll talk more once we get there.”

Peter watched him dumbly before starting to walk after him. He knew it had to be a joke. Some lie to get him caught. But there was something about the man that made Peter want to trust him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

So he followed Tony silently, gun heavy on his hip as he walked with the man. He just hoped that he wouldn’t have a second victim that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
